kingdom hearts bad ass
by kairi spirt
Summary: this is me writing a story containing 1 swear this is also what i think should be in kingdom hearts


bring in mac daddy gruntie, well hello mac daddy gruntie what are you going to sing today.im going to sing my favirote song i want to be the very best like no one ever was" im very sorry but you are not goingto bungi (#$ & $#$#). next hello what is your name, im roxas well hello roxas what willyou be singing today "when you wish upona star" thats great you are great "thank you" your going to see bungi " yessss!!!!!"last is chip and dale hi chip and dale " hello" well you may begin ) "why did u have to make me so constipated" haha very funny theres one more reeemix " loney im mr.loney i have nobody to call my ownnn"-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**CHAPTER 1**how do we get out of here?i have no clue sora but master cheif do u have an idea? guys i been in this level over one billion times follow the marines why dont we just follow you, hmm thats a good idea marines you agreesir yes sir, ok follow me jump jump mac daddy gruntie come up, ahh help (gobbel gobbel) the flood there here!!ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhh sora calm dowwwnnnn kairi i cant haha stop kairi im pissin my self haha stop shhhhh there here...ohhh nooo its the munchkins " much munch munch munch munch munch munch munch" oh no sora save me ok kairi "muchhhhh!!!"sora dont leave me (plop) we have to move on without him now who am i soposed to love until the third kingdom hearts game comes out...number 1?? yes kids next to halo far from kingdom hearts battle stations " dont forget me materia!!!" yuffie sora?? yes kairi im back yeaaaaaa, riku sorry its not goin to work out, riku and kairi nooooooooo -------------Yo riku  
What up sora  
Wanna introduce you to this girl, think I really love this girl  
Yeah  
Man she so fine  
Straight up dawg  
She stand about 5'4" coke cola red bone  
Damn  
She drives a black Durango license plate say "Angel" tattoo on her ankle  
Plus she's making pay so she got a crib on Peace street right on 17th street  
And I call her "kairi"  
Wait a minute hold on dawg do she got red hair  
Yep  
Love Some Waffle House?  
Yep  
Do she got a smile like a angel  
Man?  
Went to Georgia Tech  
Yep  
Works for Bungi  
Yep  
And I can't believe this chick… damn… mm  
Tell me whats wrong dawg, what the hell you damning about  
Im your homie so just say whats on your mind  
Man I didn't know that you where talking about her  
So man your telling me you know her  
I know her like a pastor know his word

Chorus:  
We messing with the same girl same girl  
How could the love of my life, and my potential wife be the  
Same girl same girl  
Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the  
Same girl same girl  
Thought she someone that I can trust  
but she's been doubling up it on us  
You can't, man we've been messing with the same girl

Verse 2:  
See I met her at this convention in atlanta  
Well I met her at this convenion in chacago  
She came right up to me given me conversation  
I said do you got a man she sad no, with no hesitation  
Well it must be a game thing cause she said the same to me  
With a party all in my face, when I'm laughin and buyin her drinks

And she whispered in my ear and said can you take me home  
Me too  
Man she was in the Chi singin that same song  
Is that true  
And I thought it was true confession when she said  
I love you  
Man I thought her body was calling when she said  
I want you  
Look I even got some pictures on my phone  
Look at there how shes is with some boys shorts on

Chorus:  
We messing with the same girl same girl  
She's the apple of my eye, and my potential wife be the  
Same girl same girl  
Man I can't believe that we've been messing around with the same damn girl  
Same girl same girl  
Thought she someone that I can trust  
but she's been doubling up with both of us  
You can't, man we've been messing with the same girl

Bridge:  
She said she got me on ringtone  
Are you talking about the pink phone  
Mm-mm the blue one  
Man she told me that one was turned off  
Its obvious that shes been playing us playing us  
Or constantly she's been lyin to us lyin to us  
Don't like the way that she's been goin bout it goin bout it  
sora what do you think we should do about it do about it  
Well call her up at her home, she won't know that Im on the phone  
Yeah man that's the way  
Homie we about to bust this trick  
Man just ask her to met up with you and Im gonna show up too  
And then she wouldn't know what to do  
Well be standing there singing (fucking bird)

Chorus:  
We messing with the same girl same girl  
She's was the apple of my eye, and your potential wife the  
Same girl same girl  
I can't believe that we've been messing with the same girl  
Same girl same girl  
Shes gonna looks so stupid when see us together  
You can't, man we've been messing with the same girl  
See she was taken flights going back and forth  
I would pick her up at the Airport  
Man I really can't believe the  
Same girl same girl  
Hey…. The same girl same girl ------------------------------

man same girl, look at all the grunts there partyin like rock starsand look at arith "hey hey you you i dont like your girlfriend"and yuffie " they tryin to make me go to materia-hab and i say no no no"master cheif " ima buy UA wepon" number 3 "get it shawty "


End file.
